Voz
by isis-chan15
Summary: Quando não possuímos mais nada, nem mesmo o nosso próprio corpo nos pertence, o que é que ainda temos para oferecer? .... Gaanaru ou Narugaa


Naruto não me pertence, e eu escrevo sem qualquer fim lucrativo.

Yaoi, é o primeiro que escrevo sem lemon, mas lá porque não tem cenas explicitas não quer dizer que elas não estejam bastante implícitas, pelo que se não gosta não é obrigado a ler.

Gaanaru ou Narugaa, decidam vocês. Há muito que queria escrever sobre eles mas nunca tinha tido realmente uma ideia de jeito até agora, ou pelo menos eu acho que esta é boa. É bastante dramático mas tem um final feliz então gostei… espero que também gostem.

Boa Leitura!

**Voz**

Vivo neste palácio desde que me lembro, tal como muitos outros na minha condição, a de escravo. Já desejei fugir inúmeras vezes, ainda desejo, mas todas as minhas tentativas se mostraram infrutíferas. Talvez não tenha conseguido porque no fundo tenho medo do que possa acontecer para lá dos muros do palácio, pelo menos aqui tenho comida, um lugar onde dormir e me abrigar do frio da noite, do calor do dia, e das pestes que têm dizimado centenas de pessoas com uma sorte diferente da minha. Que mais um escravo como eu poderia desejar… Amor? Isso é algo de que não preciso desde que nasci e a minha mãe me deu o meu nome, antes de morrer como consequência do parto. Aliás esta é a única coisa que sei sobre o meu passado, que mesmo só me vendo por breves segundos a mulher que me trouxe ao mundo conseguiu conhecer a minha verdadeira natureza, por isso sou Gaara, aquele que ama apenas a si mesmo.

A vida aqui é sempre igual… Os dias são passados quase sempre no meu quarto, à espera que a noite chegue e com ela a possibilidade de ser chamado para os aposentos do meu amo. Ele não me obriga a trabalhar, pelo menos não na lida doméstica ou na cozinha, como muitos outros, não, o meu trabalho é diferente. Ele mantêm-me vivo unicamente para o servir de modo especial, para que possa tirar prazer do meu corpo. E como é óbvio, ele não iria querer possuir um corpo calejado pelo trabalho no campo ou com queimaduras e cortes feitos na cozinha. É por isso que ele me preserva, a mim e a mais uns poucos escolhidos a dedo apenas para esse propósito, na sua maioria rapazes da minha idade, uns mais velhos outros mais novos. Ele tem aversão a mulheres, apesar de ser casado e ter algumas escravas, como modo de garantir descendência e manter as aparências.

Mas de entre todos eles eu sou o seu preferido, sou aquele que ele requisita mais vezes e ele raramente deixa que mais alguém me toque. Mesmo quando dá alguma festa em que disponibiliza os nossos serviços para aqueles que quiserem deles desfrutar, a não ser que o convidado seja muito especial e demonstre interesse particular em mim, ele mantêm-me longe dos outros para que o meu corpo seja apenas seu, pois meu não o é. Acho que sempre é melhor do que ser tomado por qualquer um. Não que ele me trate bem, não que ele me ame, não que ele seja carinhoso comigo e me beije, a única coisa que ele procura é ter o melhor corpo possível à sua disposição, a única coisa que ele deseja é o seu próprio prazer e tem orgulho em marcar os meu corpo brutalmente, em o rasgar vezes e vezes sem conta fazendo-o sangrar até derramar a sua semente em mim marcando a sua propriedade, demonstrando a sua virilidade. Nada com que eu já não esteja habituado ao fim de dezassete anos de existência, oito ao serviço das suas necessidades carnais. Na verdade é uma história tão comum que não merece de todo ser relatada e muito menos escrita.

Então o que é que me possui a faze-lo? O que me levou a redigir esta história, de uma vida comum, em que cada dia é igual ao anterior? A resposta é simples… por que chegou um dia em que tudo deixou de ser igual, em que a vida deixou de ser comum, em que o sofrimento voltou a incomodar-me, e a palavra amor pela primeira vez começou a me ferir, porque deixou de ser uma mera palavra e adquiriu um significado, que se ligava ao ódio e à inveja.

Foi no dia do aniversário de trinta e seis anos do meu senhor que o motivo pelo qual agora escrevo surgiu diante dos meus olhos.

Como sempre o meu amo organizou uma festa convidando apenas os seus amigos mais íntimos, ou devo dizer os mais influentes, pois nos dias que correm o poder é sinónimo de uma boa amizade, para festejarem ao seu lado num sumptuoso banquete regado a vinho e ao qual nós, os seus escravos predilectos, deveríamos comparecer para servir e agradar os convidados no que fosse possível. Foi apenas no final da noite, que um dos convidados, do qual eu não me recordo o nome e só sei que era um homem terrivelmente asqueroso que ganhava a vida como um dos mais importantes traficantes dos da minha classe, se pronunciou. Julgo que estas foram as suas exactas palavras:

"E agora chegou a hora de te dar o meu presente, meu velho amigo. Digo-te desde já que foi um achado e tanto! Encontrei-o quando fui forçado a me abrigar numa vila que foi completamente destruída na última guerra, estava a viver entre os cadáveres daqueles que ainda não tinha tido tempo nem forças para enterrar. No momento em que o vi, soube que podia ganhar um bom dinheiro com ele, e quando ouvi a sua voz, cheguei a ponderar ficar com ele para mim, mas sabes que eu prefiro mulheres com peitos fartos e como o teu aniversário estava a chegar e eu sei que gostas deles quando ainda estão intactos… enfim esqueci o dinheiro, saciei o meu desejo em umas tantas escravas e decidi oferecer-to. Tenho a certeza que vais gostar, Naruto, vêm, está na hora de conheceres o teu dono".

Nesse momento vi um vulto sair das sombras e revelar um rapaz que deveria ter por volta da minha idade, apesar de ser ligeiramente mais baixo. O seu corpo esguio e de aparência frágil era possuidor de uma tonalidade acobreada e os seus traços eram delicados apesar das três cicatrizes que possuía em cada bochecha e que apenas realçavam mais o seu rosto emoldurado por fios loiros luminosos destacando os seus lábios rosados carnudos e os seus profundos olhos de uma tonalidade azul celeste.

Não pode deixar de concordar que Naruto era de facto absurdamente lindo e possuidor de uma beleza exótica que decerto agradaria o meu amo. Tive essa confirmação assim que vi o sorriso de canto que se formou no rosto do meu senhor, não antes de abrir a boca ao rapaz para verificar o estado dos seus dentes e de lhe fazer descer pelos ombros a túnica branca que vestia para assim examinar o seu corpo nu, ali aos olhos de todos. Voltou a tocar o seu rosto no queixo fazendo-o ergue-lo apenas mais um pouco, pois desde que surgiu, Naruto, não tinha desviado os seus olhos uma única vez daquele que seria o seu dono.

"Como é que fizeste essas cicatrizes?"

Era uma questão intrigante já que elas pareciam ser tão simétricas que era quase impossível terem surgido num acidente. No entanto, antes que Naruto pudesse responder, não que o fosse fazer, o homem que o tinha oferecido alarmou-se.

"Oh! Desculpa, se não foi do teu agrado, não pensei que as cicatrizes…"

"Não, ele agrada-me. Só estou curioso."

O meu amo refutou rapidamente voltando-se novamente para aquele que era mais que obvio seria o seu novo entretenimento.

"Então, responde. Como as fizeste?"

"Ele não vai responder."

O traficante esclareceu face ao silêncio que se instalou desde que a pergunta havia sido reformulada e face à expressão de revolta do meu amo apressou-se a acrescentar.

"Desde que o encontrei que ele nunca falou uma única palavra, inclusive já pensei em tentar algum meio mais efectivo para o fazer falar, mas não poderia arriscar a estragar mercadoria tão preciosa."

"No entanto, ainda há pouco disseste que ficaste encanado assim que ouviste a sua voz."

"Isso é porque embora ele nunca tenha efectivamente **falado**, já tive o privilégio de o ouvir cantar inúmeras vezes. E é um privilégio porque apesar de ser um escravo a sua voz foi agraciada pelos deuses. Por isso, sei que não é mudo, mas nunca consegui o fazer falar, talvez o meu amigo tenha mais sorte. "

"Se é assim, então gostaria de o ouvir."

O meu amo lançou um olhar desafiador sobre o seu novo escravo, algo que nunca tinha visto alguém na sua posição fazer a alguém como nós, e questionou-o.

"Será que ele me vai dar esse privilégio?"

O rapaz pela primeira vez desviou o seu olhar do seu senhor e abandonando a túnica que permanecia jugada aos seus pés dirigiu-se para um lugar onde poderia ser visto por todos sem se incomodar minimamente com a sua nudez. Percorreu a sala com o seu olhar calmo e penetrante e talvez fosse a minha imaginação mas pareceu demorar mais uns segundos quando os seus olhos se encontraram com os meus. De seguida fechou-os lentamente, deixando mais evidentes os seus longos cílios, e pela primeira vez desde que tinha ali chegado separou os seus lábios e começou a move-los lentamente fazendo uma melodia ecoar por todo o salão. Era uma melodia triste, mas ao mesmo tempo repleta de esperança e quase tão bela e harmoniosa como a voz daquele que a entoava.

A princípio ainda pude ver a admiração e encanto estampada na cara de todos os presentes e pela primeira vez vi algo nos olhos do meu amo que me fez querer estar no lugar daquele rapaz. Vi surgir uma espécie de devoção que nunca nenhum outro escravo tivera oportunidade de receber. Mas depressa me esqueci disso, me esqueci dos outros e de tudo à minha volta, acho que por momentos me esqueci de quem era, e apenas me deixei levar por aquela voz e pelos movimentos leves e subtis daquele que a possuía, que parecia dançar tenuemente ao som da sua canção.

Quando esta terminou e Naruto voltou a abrir os olhos lentamente revelando todas as emoções neles contidas despertadas pela sua música, o estado de completo esquecimento em que me encontrava foi quebrado pela voz do meu amo, que pude ouvir num murmúrio, com um tom de veneração e carinho nunca antes nela presente, por estar junto a ele:

"Realmente, alguém que foi tocado pelos Deuses."

E pela segunda vez naquela noite, vi-me forçado a concordar.

**...**

Nessa noite, pouco tempo depois de receber o seu presente, o meu amo retirou-se com ele para os seus aposentos e deixou-me a mim e aos outros à disposição dos seus convidados. Felizmente o traficante parecia preferir mesmo as mulheres e escolheu uma das poucas escravas que circulavam pelo salão, a que tinha os seios mais fartos, o que estava de acordo com o que tinha dito anteriormente.

Pode-me dar por satisfeito por ser escolhido por alguém que pelo menos possuía uma aparência não tão repugnante, mas que me tratou como todos os outros, como um simples meio de obter prazer. Pelo menos não me bateu nem me tomou de forma violenta o suficiente para me fazer sangrar, que mais poderia eu pedir?

Contentava-me com estes pensamentos mas eles caíram por terra no momento em que entrei no meu quarto e vi Naruto ali, sentado na beira da minha cama completamente intacto, sem uma única nódoa a macular o seu rosto ou o seu corpo. A túnica que tinha voltado a cobri-lo após ter cantado permanecia lisa, sem vestígios de ter sido amassada ou retirada. O meu amo não lhe tinha tocado. Ele parecia um ser feito de luz intocável a qualquer humano enquanto me encarava, sem que no entanto eu pudesse definir o que estava a pensar, e eu nunca me senti tão sujo como naquele momento. Porque ao contrário dele as minhas vestes estavam amassadas e fora do lugar, o meu corpo possuía as marcas e o cheiro deixados por aquele homem que me tomou, e por entre as minhas pernas escorria a prova mais evidente do que tinha acabado de fazer.

Senti inveja. Senti-me humilhado. Porquê? Porque ele não foi tocado enquanto eu era sujado quase todos os dias? Porque é que o meu amo que nunca se importou com nenhum dos seus escravos, não tinha tomado para si aquilo que lhe tinha sido oferecido? Porque é que ele era especial? Eu sabia que ele não tinha culpa, mas mesmo assim não conseguia deixar de pensar no porquê de agora os seus olhos parecerem tristes quando era eu que estava imundo.

Contive todos estes sentimentos e fui ainda um pouco cambaleante para junto da banheira. Era mais que obvio que ele iria dividir o quarto comigo e eu não podia permitir que ele continuasse a me ver naquele estado.

Quando comecei a me despir reparei que ele se tinha levantado e que vinha ao meu encontro. Não sei porque o fiz, acho que apenas não o queria perto de mim, não queria que ele me visse assim, não queria que tivesse pena, e não o queria sujar, mesmo que sentisse inveja, por alguma razão parte de mim ficou aliviada quando vi que ele permanecia o mesmo, que permanecia puro, e não queria ser eu a tirar-lhe isso. Por isso tentei afasta-lo. Sei que as minhas palavras foram duras e ainda mais o tom com que me forcei a pronuncia-las mas naquele momento tudo o que estava a sentir começou a transbordar em raiva e desespero.

"Então também és como eles? Também gostas de ver?"

Disse referindo-me ao meu corpo, mas como é óbvio ele não me respondeu. No entanto, também não pareceu ficar ofendido e sem vacilar qualquer passo, continuou a encarar-me com um olhar triste e determinado enquanto erguia a mão para me tocar.

"Não me toques!"

Repeli o seu toque, mas ele voltou a insistir e por isso empurrei-o fazendo-o bater com as costas na parede. Odiei tê-lo feito, mas naquele momento nada parecia fazer realmente sentido na minha mente, a minha frieza habitual estava a dar lugar ao pânico e comecei fortemente a passar os panos molhados no meu corpo tentando-me livrar de tudo o que o me poluía.

"Eu estou sujo. Eu sou sujo. E isto não sai, nunca vai sair. Não me toques. Não te quero sujar."

Mas por mais que tenta-se o afastar ele voltava a aproximar-se. Perdi a conta das vezes em que o empurrei e ele voltou para junto de mim tentando-me abraçar. Até que as suas mãos pousaram sobre as minhas impedindo-me de continuar a lavar algo, que já só se encontrava na minha alma, e eu sem forças me deixei envolver pelos seus braços quentes e meigos, enquanto as minhas pernas fraquejavam, fazendo-me sentar no chão trazendo-o comigo. Pousei a minha cabeça de encontro ao seu ventre abraçando-o fortemente pela cintura enquanto ele deslocava um dos seus braços dos meus ombros, para poder afagar os meus cabelos. Naquela noite, de encontro ao seu corpo, chorei pela primeira vez em frente de alguém, e não me importei, pois enquanto o cansaço se ia abatendo sobre mim acalmando os meus soluços, conseguia sentir os seus dedos acariciarem suavemente a minha nuca e ouvia a sua bonita voz, baixinho, cantar uma melodia diferente de qualquer outra que já tivesse escutado. Se fosse possível a sua voz pareceu-me ainda mais bonita, entoando palavras de carinho, de afecto, palavras de amor. E mesmo inconscientemente, enquanto me deixava adormecer, desejei com todas as minhas forças que a letra que componha aquela melodia se tornasse realidade.

…

Quando acordei no dia seguinte percebi que ainda dormia no chão agarrado ao corpo de Naruto, parecia ter ficado toda a noite a velar pelo meu sono pois continuava, agora em silêncio a afagar os meus fios ruivos. Ele tinha-me coberto com um cobertor e percebi que estávamos mais próximos da cama. Talvez ele tivesse tentado me deitar, lá mas não possuísse a força necessária para suportar o meu peso. O seu corpo parece tão vulnerável que não seria de admirar que não pudesse comigo, apesar de eu ter um físico aproximado ao seu.

A partir desse dia aquela tornou-se a rotina naquele quarto. Sempre que eu voltava após ser requisitado pelo meu amo ou por alguém numa festa, Naruto estava sempre lá, à minha espera, com um pequeno sorriso acolhedor, para então limpar diligentemente e de forma terna cada pedaço do meu corpo antes que fossemos deitar-nos na mesma cama, apesar de possuirmos duas, até eu adormecer ouvindo aquela canção que ele apenas cantava para mim.

Durante muito tempo continuamos assim. O meu amo continuava sem o possuir e, interiormente, eu chegava a agradecer-lhe por isso.

Até mesmo nas festas, quando os convidados eram pouco influentes, ele levava-o sempre consigo para o quarto no final, mas ele continuava a voltar tal e qual como tinha partido. E quando os convidados eram realmente poderosos Naruto simplesmente não aparecia, evitando assim que fosse roubado por alguém.

Apesar disso as vezes ainda doía quando via a maneiro como o nosso senhor o olhava, como tocava de forma quase inocente o seu corpo, apenas com pequenos gestos meigos e como fazia os seus lábios encostarem suavemente nos seus num beijo casto transmitindo apenas carinho, e quem sabe amor. Por todo esse tempo pensei que o que sentia era inveja por nunca ter sido tratado assim, nunca pensei que na verdade aquele sentimento tinha outro nome: ciúme. Não por ele ter privilégios que eu não tinha e sim por não poder ser eu a conceder-lhos, por não poder ser eu no lugar do meu mestre.

Ao Naruto eram permitidas muitas regalias que mais nenhum escravo possuía. De entre elas a possibilidade de estudar, e ao que parecia ele aprendia rapidamente. Sempre que podia ele tentava ensinar-me o que ia aprendendo. Eu também tinha muita facilidade em aprender tanto que aprendi a ler e a escrever sozinho, mas nunca me deram realmente uma hipótese de ir mais alem tal como a que era concedida aquele loiro, que mesmo continuando sem pronunciar uma palavra sequer, gesticulava quase que escandalosamente para que eu pudesse entender a mais recente lição.

Desejei que tudo pudesse continuar a ser assim, mas apenas alguns meses depois tudo voltou a mudar. Pensava que seria apenas mais uma festa mas daquela vez algo estava estranho. Os toques que via o meu amo distribuir pelo corpo de Naruto estavam mais ousados do que o habitual, apensar de continuarem a ser carinhosos possuíam uma audácia diferente. Quando os vi retirarem-se, enquanto eu fiquei encarregue de entreter um comandante do exército, percebi que as coisas iriam mudar. Que a forma íntima com que o meu amo enlaçava a cintura de Naruto guiando-o, e trazendo-o para si, era apenas o inicio daquilo que se iria seguir. Que desta vez quando chegasse ele não estaria à minha espera com um sorriso no rosto sentado na beira da minha cama.

Não me enganei assim que entrei no quarto, após uma das piores noites da minha vida em parte pela forma bruta como havia sido possuído e que era demonstrada pelo fio de sangue que escorria de entre as minhas nádegas, vi-o completamente nu a banhar o seu corpo que mostrava as marcas da noite que tinha passado com o meu amo.

Mas ao contrário daquelas que sempre tinham sido deixadas no meu corpo, aquelas não pareciam sequer ter doido ao serem feitas. Eram todas marcas de beijos, imensos e incansáveis beijos que tinham sido distribuídos por toda a sua pele, pelos seus lábios inchados e rubros.

Nunca ninguém me beijou, nunca ninguém me tomou com carinho como eu sabia que ele havia sido tomado, nunca ninguém me amou. E foram exactamente estas palavras que eu lhe gritei quando ele aproximou o seu corpo nu e molhado do meu para me abraçar, como se compartilhássemos de uma mesma dor quando os nossos casos eram totalmente diferentes, se bem que agora sei que não era isso que ele me tentava dizer.

"Não me toques, afasta-te de mim. Nós não somos iguais. Ninguém me ama como te amam."

Para a minha surpresa ele foi extremamente rápido ao jogar o seu corpo contra o meu abraçando-me fortemente, e a minha surpresa apenas aumentou quando ele pela primeira vez falou sussurrando ao meu ouvido com uma voz firme.

"Isso não é verdade."

Afastou-se um pouco sem desfazer o abraço apenas para me olhar nos olhos e voltar-se a aproximar juntando suavemente os nossos lábios de forma cálida, mas que fez todo o meu corpo tremer em descrença e emoção. Quando voltou a separar os nossos lábios encarou-se determinantemente, deixando-me contemplar todos os seus sentimentos, pensamentos e desejos, e demonstrando a sinceridade destas palavras.

"Eu amo-te Gaara."

Foi a partir desse momento que percebi.

Quando foi capturado ele sabia que lhe iam tirar tudo. Sabia que lhe roubariam a sua liberdade, as suas vontades, os seus desejos, e eventualmente o seu corpo. Então ele guardou a única coisa que pôde: a sua voz. Não pôde guardar o canto porque aquele traficante já o tinha ouvido cantar antes de ele perceber que estava a ser observado, mas guardou as suas melodias que demonstravam os mais puros sentimentos, guardou as suas palavras, os seus sussurros, os seus gemidos e gritos de prazer. E agora estava a entregar-me tudo isso a mim. E percebi também que o meu nome estava errado, pois eu decidi entregar-lhe a única coisa que realmente possuía, o meu amor. O meu amor ara só seu, tal como a sua verdadeira voz era unicamente minha.

**FIM**

Por favor não me matem, já sei que há muito que não escrevo mas não é por má vontade é por falta de tempo, mas então bateu a inspiração e não resisti.

Se me quiserem matar ou dar qualquer outra opinião deixem review. Pode ser a dizer mal, a insultarem-me e a amaldiçoarem-me até à quinta geração mas deixem review. A sério, é extremamente frustrante não receber uma opinião da vossa parte.

Se leu tem opinião por isso por favor partilhe-a.

Bjs!

PS: Ah! É só impressão minha ou o amo e o traficante também vos faz lembrar alguém?


End file.
